VC - Vampire Chronicles
by voocad
Summary: The Struggle!
1. Chapter 1

VC – Chapter 0.5

October 2018 – When I met Patrick – Part 1

I woke up .. again, and again I had the same twisted bad dream. This recurrent vision that does not sleep, that does not go away. "The night was warm, I sat there watching the stars, for what I thought it would be the last time and then the cold of the steel touching my skin …. the blood, all the blood." STOP, I've to stop this, *sighs* I've to feed.

I opened the fridge while checking my phone, Damn I getting low in supplies, only two bags left, I have to meet him again. One of the unread messages caught my eye, Erin Carter the media boss, what does she wants with me, " _Meet me, asap. You know where to find me_ ". I really don't feel like meeting you today, but I think I have to, right?

After eating, I grabbed some clothes, my backpack and left *sighs, I do miss my coffee*. The Bus was on time, *fucker*, didn't even have time for a fag. The Bus was pretty empty, less than a hand of sleepy meat bags spreading around the seats, diving on their phones, with headphones on. I like it this way, everyone is too busy to pay attention, or to notice something. Two stops ahead, a few more got in, roaring, probably in their way from a pub to another, laughing, looking so happy, so empty of meaning, so dull. I'll probably be late, but I am walking the rest of the way.

As I was walking side by side with the Liffey, I wondered what Erin would want. Why would a "suit" all fancy self-absorbed woman like Erin could possibly want from me? Well, I am sure she didn't invite me for tea, she probably wants something done, but what? Probably I should have replied to her, but saying what?

Finally, I arrived.

I'm at the door, raise my hand and knock. Some guy opened it. Patrick is his name, *seems to enjoy my Chuck the doll t-shirt*, he looks tense, Erin too, something is happening, she looks more serious than usual. I close the door.

Erin: This is Tris, please take a seat. I was going to stay by the door, but…

Me: OK. And took a seat, wondering if we were waiting for someone else, there was still an empty chair.

Erin: It looks like the third person is not coming *can she read my mind?*, he'll have to give me a very good explanation for not being here today. *Boring … it's just boring listening to this kind of bullshit*. Tris *Why me? Ohh I just arrived and looks like she wants to make her point …* please tell me the most important rule of the Camarilla.

Me: Well there are a lot of important rules, but… ahh. but maybe the most important is "Don't tell anyone about us"? Patrick looked like he was enjoying this, with his smiley face.

Erin: Yes, very good. You see Patrick (I was right and he was struggling, I wonder why?) we have to make sure we take care of our business, I have to tell the right story always, so please do what I ask you to do and take Tris along. *Damn, I can't go back home I see*.

Me: Yes, we will, as I immediately got up and walked towards the door. Too much on the air inside the room, some fresh air would help.

After leaving the room he filled me up on what we were supposed to do and guided us to his car. *So he has a car, of course, mid 40's, clean shaven, well presented, roughly, denim style if you can call it like that (white runners, jeans and a superhero t-shirt), much nerdier than denim, I should follow trends more, NOT. I suggested we went to the hospital first, but Patrick preferred the crash site first, and off we went. Not much talk on the way, he asked what music I would like to ear, The Prodigy I said. He did not like it, but he didn't complain also, *I am sure it was not on his playlist, took a while to search for it on his tablet*. He emanates that fatherly trust, like he had control on life *this almost made me laugh, like I could … ever*.

Eventually, we arrived, I felt the car slowing down, stealing my attention away from the sea *so beautiful, an immense ocean of sadness*. The car stopped, in front, the Garda barriers still standing, outlining the right area *I wonder if she did it herself …, of course not, let's focus here*. We both left the car, the cold silence of the night was appeaser. Patrick immediately started to look around, examining every detail, holding dearly to his tablet, like it was part of his arm, *who is this guy?*. I like to start slow, take my time focusing. There were tyre marks very near the edge, at the bottom of the gulf something looking like a car door. But where is the car? Already recovered? *Finally found my pack of cigarettes, *sighs*. As I was going for one, suddenly Patrick looked agitated, I could feel his jitters, almost like he had been possessed, heedless, he rushed back to the car, I barely had time to get in, as he started the car and ripped off as fast as possible, *he didn't even place is tablet on the right place, throwing it to my feet*, something went wrong, but what exactly?

After a couple of minutes, always at high speed:

Me: Stop the car.

Me: Hey, stop the fucking car. Still nothing…

Me: STOP NOW. Finally, he stopped.

Me: What happened back there?

Patrick: Ohh, nothing really, let's just go to the next place.

Me: What? Take us back.

Patrick: Look I think we should just move to the next place, where do you think we should go next?

Me: *You are not telling … right..* Where is the hospital exactly?

Patrick: St. Mitchel's in … *Wait, really? That sounds good, I am low in supplies anyway so, why not*.

Me: Let's go to the hospital then, or the Garda dep. whatever…..

He drove. No music this time. No small talk. Well, it couldn't get much better than this… But something was bothering me. I sensed something very different from Patrick when he freaked out, and what exactly did he see…

We arrived, *my favorite food store*, the outside was quiet…

Me: Hey Patrick, I know someone here. That person will help us get what we need. But…

Patrick: So let's go then.

Me: … You stay here, and I will take care of it.

Patrick: What, you are going alone? No. Why?

Me: Come on, let me take care of this.

Patrick: Why exactly do you want to go alone?

Me: Tell me something Patrick, what happened back there? Why did you run away?

Patrick: … Me: I fell that you don't really trust me yet to tell, so … just give me some time.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number … Hey, it's me, I'm at the door, are you free, I need you… OK, give a couple of minutes.

Me: So Patrick, give me ten minutes and I will be back, OK? And stay here.

Patrick: If something happens, give me a shout. *Looks like my dad .. well I never had one exactly but.. it looks like he cares*

Me: Will do.

On the corridors, hanging on chairs, laying on the floor, coughing, vomiting, crying, I could feel life being slightly ripped away, endless fading from its hosts. In this part of the hospital the cold lights were dim, lifeless, *I think it makes sense. At the end it's a morgue, but…*. Behind the door in front of me, a feeble life…

Me: Here you are, how's life?

MG: Hey, nice to see you again *are you sure?*, what can I do for you?

Me: Something happened, someone was brought in, a victim from an accident… I need to have a look at the reports and maybe check on the body… *I soften my voice here, looking directly to his eyes, overcoming my shyness…*, please?

MG: Sure, I can do that for you, who exactly are you looking for? When did it happen? *Fuck, I don't know that, do I? Why didn't I ask Patrick… all I could think was getting my supplies…

Me: Bear with me for a second here. I called Patrick… Me: No, No nothing happened… Tell me, who are looking for exactly? Please give all the details you can think about.

MG: OK, I will get the reports, just give me a couple of seconds, in the meantime, you can check the bodies right next room.

Me: Thanks I will, and in your way can you fix me with one or two bags? I am running low on supplies.

MG: I will see what I can do.

And he went off. Let's check the bodies then…*sigh, I really don't feel like it, but … fuck Erin*.

Approaching the door, through the window I saw Joseph *What the hell is he doing here?, I had a feeling this was not going to be an easy task, but why, why did Erin ask us to do this?*. I slowly got in, coordinated feathery moves, *not that I don't want to be noticed …*. *sigh* I've been noticed.

Joseph: Hi Tris! I let myself stop behind him *safe distance?*, looking over his shoulder.

Me: Hi there Joseph, not expecting to find you here! Something important?

Joseph: Why? You forgot what I do for a living? *Right, this guy is an emergency driver for the hospital, at least it's the story that everyone believes to be true like I didn't know him better…*.

Me: Right .. right, so busy night?

Joseph: She is not here, You losing your time.

Me: What do you mean? I only stopped by for supplies.

Joseph: Hey Tris, you don't have to lie all the time you know, like you don't trust anyone. *Fucking shammer, calling me a liar .. but he is right, I don't trust … I … I trust, I can trust her … can I? If only …*

Me: *I feel doleful, empty, *sigh*, OK then, what's the story? Who's that?

Joseph: One of the bodies found on site. There is no work for me here, this time. Someone already took care of it.

Me: Humm, Any idea on who and why? *Not that I care, not the right dead person here, so …. done*.

Joseph: No. (Yes, you do, but you don't feel like sharing.. or you can't). Do you want the reports?

Me: I asked for them already.

Joseph: There you go, these ones will be the real ones, as for the others you asked, the official ones.

Me: Thanks. Patrick: Goodbye!

*Yeah, see you when I see you. I am sick of this already, if only Patrick was not such a crybaby…* I left the room to find MG waiting for me.

MG: Sorted? Did you speak to him?

Me: Did you get the reports?

MG: Y – Yes, there you go. *Humm, is there a problem?*

Me: And what about … (He interrupt me here)

MG: I have got what you asked, two actually. But you know, it was harder this time, the price raised a bit.

Me: Really? Harder? ( I felt something within, my senses taking over … MG is slightly trembling, his eyes looking at a distance, is forehead…*What is this feeling? I can almost smell fear, he.. ahh he's lying! Not even a good poker face *tsk*.

I reach him, smoothly touching his face, getting closer, my breasts pressing his arm, then his back, slipping my hand to his chin…

Me: You know something MG? (Whispering on his hear) Not long ago someone told me that you should not lie to your friends. Hurting them … is hurting yourself.

MG: I .. I'm sorry Tris. *I could hear his heart beating, loud, fast… Haa this feels so good..*, It's the usual price, as always.

Me: Thanks, I knew I could count on you. (Kissing him on his neck while leaving the quids on his uniform pocket).

I put both bags on my backpack and left with the reports, not looking back. Somehow I felt good, unstoppable, well, for a short time, before the effect wears out. I could become addicted to it, maybe or maybe not. There was Patrick, loyal to his word, waiting, diving deep on his tablet. Done I said, let's go. I just waited and followed him to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

October 2018 - When I met Patrick - Part 2

Walking along the hospital parking lot, I quickly told Patrick about the reports and bodies. The most important points only, nothing about MG or Joseph, to avoid unnecessary questions. The bodies were three days older, they were human or normal, "well I usually feel very normal too", and someone drained all the blood out of them. Since the accident was only yesterday… this all thing was being staged, but by who? Anne maybe? Erin? *Damn Tris, you are overthinking again, let it go, don't get too involved...*.

A couple of minutes later we were in the car... Again! *Painful* The night seemed longer than usual, no light at the end of the tunnel at that stage. Patrick was quiet, as usual, taking is time, settling in, seat belt check, start engine check, lights check, regularly peeking his "little screen" like he was communicating with it. For sure it's only platonic.

Patrick: Hey Tris, what do you want to listen this time? (Breaking the silence)

Me: *I am tired to think too much this time, *sigh*. Pentatonix?

Patrick: Good choice *He didn't try to hide his surprised expression or his contentment*, actually a very good choice, *And finally he started to show something about him, only a bit of the very top of the iceberg. We all are like Icebergs, what we are and show usually above water, and then what sustains us, the darker and colder part of us, what really drive us and guide us, deep inside the pitch-black freezing water.*

Me: Where to this time?

Patrick: Well, we still need...*yeah right, we do. Let's focus, I fucking want to go home soon*. I just interrupt him.

Me: We have to go back to the crash site again, Patrick. (Silence) Are you telling me what happened back there? (Silence) Did you see something?

Patrick: We need to be careful there, just... just that. *Hmm, whatever ... Just don't run away again, I won't follow you this time*.

All those errands were depressing me, it felt my bones were being crushed one by one, slowly. Like if it wasn't enough, at the same time, and as usual, through my mind hundreds of thoughts were flying around, fast, in circles, making it very hard, to focus, to clear the noise of overlapping emotions, images, and or simply memories. As I was looking through the car window, everything was passing fast, the images transition were blurred, until slowly forming, I saw her beautiful smile, " _one that if it was invented, and I was the inventor, I would have created paradise_ ", the smile of my friend, my … *sigh* I miss her … I deeply miss her, but it's better to keep her afar, is it? *sigh* All this mixed with the uneasiness of having the two blood bags with me, and the angst with what Patrick was going to this time around, at the crash site. I just felt pain and a sense of deep sadness.

"Sadness is contagious, it grows on you, addicts you to it, transforms you".

The car stopped, it didn't take us long to get there this time.

Me: OK, don't freak out again.

Patrick: Just watch out, maybe stay behind, *Yes dad*.

Me: Yeah … I will.

He got out, and yes, he didn't forget his tablet. Good time for a fag letting him go ahead. I lit one up, after getting out too, wouldn't want to see him mad for smoking inside his car, but I wonder how he would react to that. Maybe I'd try that later, but definitely not at the time. Halfway through my cig, *sigh* it was taking too much time, couldn't let him do the thing by himself. Better if I stepped in and took a look also. The tire marks still there, the rail guard all smashed, wait, some footprints. What were these? I didn't have the chance to examine the first time, I had to take a closer look.

Me: These footprints didn't catch my eye before, let me have a look.

Patrick: Strange aren't they? I wonder who or what could do such marks.

Me: Well they are definitely from something big, an animal maybe or… *Yep I am sure, exactly like in that "manual" I've back home*, they're from a werewolf.

Patrick: WHAT? *Damn, he almost scared me this time, was this what freaked him the first time?*. How do you know that? How old are you? *I can't see a connection here, he's probably just making random questions, guys like him, well, guys broadly speaking, rarely choose the right time or the right questions ...*.

Me: Eighteen, *Actually my birthday was just two months ago, I met that chic … I remember her curves, her soft skin, her perfume … and yes, definitely her energy. She was nice now that I think about it, what's her name again? I don't think I asked...*, why?

Patrick: huh...

Me: Let's keep moving. *But be careful?*

Patrick: But let's be careful, *I'm starting to get him… maybe is not a bad person*.

Me: Let's get down there! (I didn't wait for him, I just went down towards the door. He followed.

Claw marks on the door, big ones, but this time nor I nor Patrick knew what the marks were. Were the marks big? Yes. Unusual? Definitely. I never saw anything like that, not even in the books and I bet Patrick neither, or else he wouldn't be so sober-blooded. We looked around, kicking some plastic debris from the car laying on the ground, but apart from the weeds and some tiny crawlers, there was nothing. Nothing useful there, *damn* what a waste of time.

After twenty-five to thirty meters apart from the car door, was the biggest concentration of debris. The ground around looked like the impact zone, probably the car landed exactly here after rolling and sliding down. Only some of the grass and a few corny flowers looked intact slightly following the light breeze. Whoever did those marks to the door throw it all the way back there *Damn*.

Me: Hey, what do you think about this?

Patrick: Don't know what to think from this, but I wonder if someone planned all this.

Me: Maybe, Anne was attacked or else this was all fabricated.

Patrick: I agree. Well let's move on, we still have some places to check, car depot and the Garda Station.

Me: *I checked my phone, half two already, the sun will rise in a few hours*, It's getting late. Depot?

Patrick: Yep, looks good, we will need time to get what we need from the Garda Station. It won't be easy.

Me: Let's go then, you know where it is?

Patrick: Not really, will follow the GPS.

"In two hundred meters, please turn left."

"You have arrived, your destination is on the left."

Patrick didn't stop at the gate, giving a few meters distance between the gate and the car, good thinking actually.

Patrick: Let's go?

Me: Right on.

Patrick: We have to find a way to get in.

Me: The gate must be closed, let's go over the fence?

Patrick: Barbed wire on top!

Me: We can use the car mats to smooth it.

Patrick: Good idea, and how to get up there, these are like three meters height. I know. We can use the car, let me park it closer to the fence.

Nice! While waiting, I lit up one more, *argh* getting low, after this I'm going home! I deeply inhaled, making a pause, looked up, the few stars trying to hide behind my smoke, I looked around not much going on, on that particular area, made perfect sense since it's an industrial area. The lights were dim, and the streets empty, lifeless, not even our presence there changed that. Not that I care, not at all, on the contrary, it made me feel one with myself again, allows me to go deep into my thoughts. Wait! There is something, an indistinguishable sound far away keeps repeating, getting closer. Tris.

Patrick: Tris? Tris, are you coming?

Me: You first.

Patrick managed to climb up and perfectly landed on the other side, I followed.

Patrick: Let's search for the car.

Me: You have the plates?

Patrick: Sure, here (turning his tablet to me).

Me: You check the car, I will go to the office there and check for the report, agreed?

He nodded as we followed different directions. The office was above the garage, I went up the stairs, tried the door but found it locked, searched for the key under the doormat, on the dried remains of what was once a small flower but no luck. I still had to try the windows, I thought that maybe I could be that lucky. No, not really. This was really getting on my nerves, we looked like two pigs sniffing around for clues, chasing a ghost that didn't even have a proper car crash. Bunch of fucking bitches, the more I know about this Camarilla … (let's call it group for now) the more … fuck, and I thought veganism was a bad thing. As I was considering these thoughts I looked down to my feet and… there was one option remaining, the boot on my foot. I tried it on the window and it worked flawlessly (did a lot of noise but since there was no one there to hear it…), the window was now open.

The smell inside the room was nauseous, an exquisite blend of oil, cigarettes, and sweat. Turning my cell torch, I could see two desks struggling with each other for the right amount of space, ashtrays full of buts, car parts on the ground, some car plates hanging on the wall, what a lovely place, these guys must know their decor skills. I quickly searched the cabinets and drawers for the records but the lack of anything interesting made me try the old computer *or its remains* resting in one of the desks. It was time to try my skills if only I could see properly between the lack of light and the dark grease that covered some of the keys on the keyboard. At least none were missing. It was easy to break the login, and like I imagined the desktop was full of files and folders, completely full, I could barely notice what the background image was about. They probably don't know they can put folders inside folders I thought, fucking bastards, they never make your life easy…

It didn't take me much time (well I had I quick pick on the porno folders, but … guys porno, no surprises, no proper ladies) to realize that this old piece of junk was not used for work, rather for fun, then the grease on the keyboard. I was overthinking it, I laid back in the chair, and as I picked my phone from the desk to turn on the torch again, some papers fell to the ground. In one of them a number caught my attention, I turned the light to it, and *What? The inspection of the car is only scheduled for tomorrow? I felt … I felt my heart beating again, these fucking bastards * the second time I thought about them*, the blood boiling on my veins, these fucking errands, my skin burning, Erin you damn bitch*, and this was my last thought. When I come to my senses again, the old pc was trashed, there was still papers flying around, my phone was laying at my feet, some of the "beautiful" decors were not so beautiful anymore. I was noticing more and more details as my vision was being restored, less and less fuzzy. Seconds later Patrick was static at the window, speechless.

Patrick: Tris, are you OK?

Me: I don't know yet … yeah, I am.

Patrick: What happened?

Me: I lost it for a bit *fuck*. The reports are not ready yet, they have them scheduled for tomorrow.

Patrick: Fine, I think we already have what we need.

Me: What did you find?

Patrick: Let's get back to the car, I'll show it to you, there.

In the car, feeling my normal self again…

Patrick: Did any of the bodies at the hospital are missing a hand?

Me: What? *a hand?* No, you've found one?

Patrick: Yes.

Me: Male or female? Can you tell?

Patrick: Male, and I also found this. (He showed me some small device, a tiny black box, with three wires hanging, like they had been ripped apart from someplace else).

Me: What is that?

Patrick: Some remote device, with an internal antenna, enough to be activated two to three hundred meters afar.

Me: To do what exactly?

Patrick: Not sure, we will just take it back and show it to Erin. It's up to her to find out.

Me: I couldn't agree with you more. Let's call it a night? I feel like going home.

Patrick: Well, it's too late to for the Garda station, and not really sure what or where to look next.

Me: We could pay Anne's haven a visit. *Why do I keep having these ideas? And saying them? Honestly?* Maybe she went hiding there after the crash.

Patrick: Good idea, do you know where it is?

Me: Give me a second, let me make a phone call.

I scrolled my contacts, not many, I'm not very social, and I don't really like to talk to people that much, but some must be kept, for things like this. John O'Donald, the guy that took me in, maybe he could help, but … *Am I trying to find options, to avoid calling Erin? Fuck…*

Erin: Hi Tris.

Me: Erin! Sorry to bother you, but I am wondering if you can help us with something…

Erin: Is this related to the task at hands?

Me: Yes, do you know where Anne's "place" is? *I can't call it haven since it's banned from public or phone conversations. Isn't Camarilla a lovely group?*

Erin: I will send it to your mobile, it won't take time.

Me: Grand.

Erin: How are you and Patrick getting along?

Me: Fine, he's very focused on getting this done.

Erin: Right! Bye now.

This bitch just hang up? Didn't even give me a chance to say bye back, not that I care, I don't expect nothing from her. A few seconds later I had the location.

Me: Got it, let's go?

Patrick: Show me, (as he started the engine, and prepared to set up his GPS).

Off we went. It was getting dangerously late, the dark of night was fading away, consumed by the light of the newborn day, but her haven was not that far, and Patrick did speed up a bit. We got there in no time. Patrick parked the car, we looked at each other, and for the first time I believe we shared the same emotion, he was not happy with this too and he was also getting tired. Erin you … I quickly tried to find a better word but … bitch fits like a glove. Well at least Patrick looks a decent person, but let's not " _put the cart before the horse_ ". As soon as I closed the car door behind me, Patrick's phone rang, he looked at it, and his expression totally changed to something between anxious and worried. I grabbed my pack of cigs, the lighter and lit one up, while walking a few meters away from him, to give him "space".

Patrick: Hello, did something happen? *Space, not privacy"…

Female voice: Hi son, I am at the hospital.

Patrick: Which one? Are you OK? What happened exactly? He got in the car again and closed the door behind him, immediately starting the engine.

I am sorry Patrick, so very sorry. I focused on him, ignoring all the external noise, almost like I was in between the phone and his ear. Not everything in my present condition is that bad, I think the worst is not being able to drink coffee anymore…

Patrick's mom: I am OK, yes, but your dad was not feeling well, and... hmm, well he had a heart attack.

Patrick: Where are you?

Patrick's mom: St. Mitchel's hospital.

Patrick: Stay there! I am on my way.

And he left, I didn't follow. I don't really like families, and least of all family problems. Now I start to understand him, he's tied up. *Sigh* I wonder if that's a good thing? I don't miss it, but, you don't miss it until you lose it and in order to lose something you have to have it first.

Nice to meet you, Patrick. Good luck!

See you when I see you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade, August 2018 – Intro

The dream job. Everyone, or at least most of the people I heard about, have their definition of "Dream Job", that specific one that will bring joy, personal gratification and not less important, money! Well, I am not one of those persons, I don't have a nine to five job, far from that actually, and I never dreamed, or even had any desire for any specific job. I just wanted something to bring a few bucks to the table, that didn't require too much effort. I wanted time to live, to enjoy life, and to discover love, well I think that in the end, I only wanted to be happy. But sometimes life takes a different turn, and mine took that turn a long time ago. Right now, all that, seems like a dream, from a past life.

It's three fifteen in the afternoon. I woke up forty minutes ago, and I am still in bed, my body is sweating, I feel heavy, numb *the visions of my last job are fading, but still…*. It occurred to me, staying like this for the rest of the afternoon, and after, maybe, have dinner in a nice fancy place, then get home early, alone, I need time to rest, *sigh, that boy's face, his sister eyes begging me to end her misery, the screams, the darkness, why … WHY?* Damn, snap out of it Jade, this last job ripped all of my energies, Annie that bitch. Next time I see her …sigh… Fuck today it's hot, too much, even for August *I need some fresh air, I need to see normal people, and forget, until the next job…*, so I got up and went for a shower. I took my time, it was refreshing, the cold water gave some ease to my mind, cleared the numbness away from my body, *I almost felt cured, ah-ah*. Now, here I am, in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to dress and what makeup to use, *sigh, I have no skills for this, too much time spent training a completely different skill set*, it would be easier if I was dressing up for a job, maybe it would take me some time to choose the weapons, but definitely, not the makeup. I searched for something on the closet, it's one of those walk-through closets, but besides the jeans, shirts and comfy clothes, there isn't much that I would dress today, *today I want to impress … at least myself*, there are only two dresses, one blue the other, green *yes, definitely the green one*, that I saw once in some fancy magazines, they looked very pretty *did they? Can't remember if I thought that, or if, it was something written in the article* and were advertised strictly for the modern women, so I went to the store and bought them. I would have more clothes back at my house, this particular apartment, is not really where I live, instead, is my private safe place, where I bring no one, never, no customers, no targets, not even friends. The job I do demands it, I am an independent contractor, and as a contractor, I have "missions" or tasks as I prefer to call it that I always perform under my own steam. I work alone, it is better that way *the only way*! I have two cell numbers, two addresses, two lives, only one job. I am a hunter *sometimes mistaken as a killer but that's too much of a label*! My email is my communication method of choice, my job board, its more low profile than some sites out there, and offers me the opportunity to know more details, as I always want to know about who wants what, why they want it, how they want it, who is the target and why. It is important to think about all these details, they can make me accept or refuse a job. Often I get messages with the subject "Your skills are needed" and then on the body of the message, whoever is sending me the request, should only put instructions of how or where we should meet, to discuss further details. If they fail this rule, I immediately delete the message *It's the only rule, and a very simple one actually, so…*. When nothing interesting is available, I just take some time off, or else if I am getting too bored, there are some places to hang out where something "hot" can happen, and believe me, there is always something going on out there, you only need to know where to look.

Therefore I never gave this address to know one, to be honest, it's not even under my name, the landlord keeps everything under his name, and I pay the rent every three months in cash, that's the agreement we did *Him paying back me saving his life … more than once*. All my work-related stuff is in a small house bought a couple of years ago. That house *my office, the way I see it*, is where I live, where I go every day, receive the post, have neighbours, welcome friends, normal day to day stuff *yes! Normal…tsk*.

I am finally ready! *Whew, damn woman, you look good* wearing this supermini glitter green, see-through dress, that completely hugs to my body, featuring cape sleeves and ruching, showing all my assets, I am ready for the kill! Now, what am I missing? Yes, my black pointed pumps with stiletto heels, my long summer leather-like coat and my purse with space enough for my phone, some money and of course my .35 S&W M&P Bodyguard. I feel powerful today *hmm, I wonder if … it's been a long time I don't do it with someone else…*, time to request a taxi, and premium, please! I don't use any apps since they always leave a trace, I know a "professional driver", he gave me his card once when he still was a normal taxi driver. I call him, no names needed only a pickup location.

\- Hello!

\- Hi there! Can you please pick me up on the warehouse *what's with this codename, it's kind of funny really but…needed*?

\- I will be there in sixteen minutes.

\- OK, at the usual spot. He doesn't reply back, there's no need for that.

Sixteen minutes *humpf*. Well, that's enough time for getting directly from my apartment, by lift, non-stop, to the basement, using a "black key card" *also part of the agreement*, that allows me to walk across the parking lot and get out using the service back door. Thus, the chance of seeing someone that knows me is very small this way. The lift, besides the "very posh!" lady that informs you of the floor, plays no music, doesn't do a sound, it's just a cold, full mirrored box *it's awful to look anywhere but the ground*, with bright lights concealed behind the top of the walls. The parking lot is empty, only a handful of cars rest here at this time of the day. Parallel to the lift, all the lights down here are extremely soft and dim *but that's a good thing*. This parking lot is shared with the twin building next to this one, so it takes me around two, maybe four on these shoes, minutes to cross it. The black key card, also gives me access to the back service door that barely anyone uses *apart from me only the landlord himself have access to it*. It's only a quick swipe, followed by a four-digit code and, I am out.

Nothing and no one on this " _cul de sac"_ surrounded by very high walls, besides the driver on his black, full shaded windows car that awaits me *perfect*. When he notices me, hastens to open the door, smiling, nodding his head. He is actually very professional and maintains high discretion at all times, I use his services regularly so he already knows that I don't speak much and I never, never share a ride. I get in, he closes the door, gets into the driver seat and starts the car.

\- Where to?

\- To the usual hotel. *I wonder what does he thinks about me, about what I do* He starts driving.

Among all the places I know, there are some standard or casual, some very interesting, others less, and there is this one, in particular, this one I am heading now "Jewel of the Nile", that makes me want to return, not really sure why yet… maybe due to the circumstances, I got there the first time. And I am not talking about the casino itself, but one of the private rooms. This particular private room, it's like a different place by itself, if you don't know about the door that connects both you wouldn't guess that this "bar" is one of the many in the casino. I got to know about it, as a return gift, for a "good deed", someone I helped. *If I only knew…* She told me what a lovely venue this social place was, instigating my curiosity, and insisted to buy me a drink there *actually she wouldn't stop talking if I hadn't said yes*, I had nothing better to do, and since I wanted to get away from those following me at the time, *not to mention that, as soon as they saw me helping her, they stopped following me, and remain hiding in the shadows*, I accepted the invite, and… *I couldn't believe my eyes*. We arrived there on her car, I was driving since as she told me, her driver got "sick at the last moment – her words" and she had no skills at all to drive. During the entire journey she maintained a jovial and very friendly expression, she thanked again for my help "more than ten times…" she told me about some friends that we were going to find at the club, general stuff only and she laughed a lot. I had to interrupt her several times for directions, she just wouldn't stop talking, those were really the only questions I did. At that time I couldn't see the reason for so much excitement.

\- Jade, just park near those ugly guys there! *I assumed she was referring to two dress security guys near the door*, don't tell them I just called them ugly, ah ah ah.

\- Are you sure? *Is she showing off?*

\- Yes, don't you worry! I know the owner. *As I thought….*

As soon as I stopped the car, both guys rushed to the car opening both our doors:

\- Miss Annie, is everything ok? What happened to your usual driver? *What?*

\- Don't you be rude, Jade is not my driver, she is my friend, show some respect.

That said, the guy that opened my door, changed his serious expression to a friendly-neutral one, slightly bowing and extended his arm pointing me the way to the door. Above the not so shabby door a neon sign with the words "Jewel of the Nile" in red and blue, a red carpet extending inside just before the second door. One more "black suit" inside, smiled and opened the door for "Miss Annie" and myself to go through. The inside décor looked like it was taken out from an Egyptian pyramid. Lights inside were neon fluorescent, in blue, red and yellow tones, all hidden inside semi-transparent walls or objects, in the ground floor two main counters, set apart by the gambling tables each with lights on top. Around the tables people *at least some…* were gambling, chatting or just drinking, observing the games with deep knowledge. While I was seeing all this and Annie was smiling and complimenting everyone one particular guy approached us. *I could see his dark aura, red eyes, his chin dripping blood… it made me sick, almost vomiting*.

\- Jade, are you alright dear? Jade?

\- Annie I … *these visions …fuck… this guy is …* I just felt a bit overwhelmed. Not used to these places (trying the best I could to control me)

\- Joe, prepare a table in the private pub for us. And do it fast.

\- It will be done. He barely stopped, turning is way around vanishing behind a door near the counter on our left.

\- Walk with me, Jade. Do you want to drink something? Water or maybe something stronger? You look like you need it.

\- Whiskey! And double, please. No ice. *I needed something strong, it helps … easing the mind*.

She directed me to the counter, grabbing one of my hands while holding my back with the other hand. She must have done a sign to the girl behind the counter since she immediately started to prepare the drinks for us. Curiously she kept quiet for a moment. *She must have no idea of what's happening, sigh, let's keep it like that… I will have this drink and leave…* after the first sip or two, she told me to follow her not giving me the chance to refuse. On the way I saw some private rooms, then a small corridor with only a door at the end and that guy again, Joe *I won't easily forget you*. He opened the door for us and show us the table.

\- Please Jade seat with me, I have something to ask of you.

\- Did we teleport through that door? (I knew we didn't but … a pub by itself inside a casino? What is this?)

\- You see Jade, I don't really know the owner of this casino. I am the owner!

So, she explained all about the casino being a place for vampires and humans, the balance between both worlds that she and all those that think like her, strive to maintain, the darkness that consumes theirs and our worlds, their needs, our needs and at the end she did spoke about our common enemies. It was too much information to deal with so I decided to keep listening to the end. Annie when telling me about our enemies showed me one file about a couple. They lived up the Wicklow mountains. Usually once per month they would kidnap a boy (or girl, but they preferred boys), not too young, more around old teenage, tall and well built. After kidnaping them, they took them home to a basement and they would chop them one limb at a time, while keeping them alive (so the meat would always be fresh) and eat it. Sometimes they would even feed them with their own … arm or leg. When out of limbs they would kill them, open them, take out the skin, the bones, the organs (only some of them, some others like the heart or tongue would go well on a stew) the meat and freeze it for times of need. She didn't ask me to kill them, just to think about what they deserved and gave me forty-eight hours to think about it, promising to explain, why me, as part of the payment. That same night I did my first paid job. And then…

The drive takes roughly forty-five minutes to the city centre, halfway along the journey, I switch sim cards, *holidays are official terminated*, but not to check social media or the news or anything, it only means that I am online and back to work. My privacy is extremely important to me, and my private life, it's only mine, I don't share it! *I would like to, but who would ever accept what I do, or even…*. This thought usually doesn't bring me tears but this time *loneliness is a bitch* … glad I never take out my big sunglasses. I much more prefer to gaze the sea, or the extensive green carpet that covers the naked land, *before a tear, now a subtle smile on my face*, like my dress today, and when getting closer to the city, streets, people, colours, the dynamic of it all.

He stops the car, not on the right street *he doesn't really know…*, instead, one nearby, close to a hotel, I can walk the rest. Sometimes I go to the hotel bar for a glass of wine, but not today *I feel compelled to get to the pub… why? A girl with red hair, her eyes… bare deep sadness… My body slightly trembles, vision blurred, not a vision now, come on, focus Jade, focus…. *. He glances the rear-view mirror, maybe he noticed something, I try not to show him much, closing my eyes, slowing down my breathing. He doesn't immediately get out, *he definitely noticed something*, holding for a few seconds, he checks all the mirrors, waiting for an empty street. I move in my seat, leaning my body slightly forward, showing intention to leave, and he, noticing, gets out, opens my door but instead of keeping holding the door, he places himself on the opposite side, creating a corridor and extending his hand *He is more than what he shows, a professional driver… right* I accept his help stepping out, take a deep breath and this time, I nod to him first. He nods back *instead, he looks hank-eyed*. I move away for the car in direction of the hotel door. No words exchanged. He drives off, while I check my phone just to regain my breath and gain time. I left a yellow one in the rear centre console. A green pays the ride, yellow adds up total discretion, standard fee.

This "shady back door" pub where I'm heading as a private club, bears no signs at the door, apart for a small graphited cocktail icon near the doorbell. They don't accept just anyone unless they are invited, and even after being invited the first time, they can't just come in again and bring friends, they have to "book it" first. I and a handful of others like me *I guess*, are a special case, we are VIP! But there are strict rules about who VIPs can bring or to who or what can we tell about this place. The bouncer that opens me the door after I press the doorbell is Collins, he is a nice guy, for a casual chat, but that's it. He haves a solid expression that combines pretty well with his hefty structure, but inside, I bet he's a softy *I wonder why he falling so deep into the darkness*.

\- Hi Jade! Welcome back, long time no see, holidays?

\- Hi Collins (arranging my sunglasses as they were a hair band), miss you too (and putting my other hand on his shoulder, letting out an elegant smile). Tell me, is anyone here or am I the first to arrive?

\- You are second today, Joe arrived 5m earlier, he's downstairs. Today is going to be slow, Wednesdays are not usually busy.

\- I hope so, you look tired (looking directly to his eyes). And Collins, let me see a smile (sweetly grabbing his chin with both my fingers). There you go awesome!

\- He-he, thanks, Jade! You are always nice. Have a good one.

Slowly, I started walking down the stairs.


End file.
